Tinuviel
Tinuviel is a powerful Angel tasked with guarding Cruciar and fighting Angra Mainyu's minions. Story Angel of Shadow and Light Tinuviel was created as a masterpiece by Luther of Kaine, using his own purified blood and his brother Abel Dawne's Saint powers as a catalyst. An artificial Angel of incredible power, she was crafted as a tool for Luther's revenge against Angra Mainyu for killing Abel and corrupting him. As a first step, she was sent in order to purify and protect Cruciar. Tinuviel was sent to Aedenia and fought against Alruna, Angra's 'Daughter'. However, she was defeated and corrupted into a tyrant, torturing people from Cruciar and turning them into mindless worshippers. She was then freed centuries later by the young determined human Nathan Anagma who broke her free of Alruna's influence at last, restoring Tinuviel's role as Cruciar's protector. An Angel's Redemption Tinuviel however had met three Angels watching over Cruciar before : Tamriel, Zinniel and Elysiel. Under Alruna's influence, she had banished them to unknown places. With Nathan's help, she traveled to these other worlds, finding help alongside Michael Dawne and Lara Lane, and the four of them defeated the beasts that held her ancient friends prisoner, before helping Michael and returning home. There, Tinuviel made amends to the three angels and united herself to Nathan. They would eventually bear three children, Sirian Primeverre, Cerberus and Asmeria Primeverre. Together, they were brought to the Cheshire Isle by Luther's power in order for Tinuviel to keep acting as a guardian angel. Appearance Tinuviel is a beautiful angel with radiant white eyes and equally white hair. She has pale skin and a sensuality not many angels possess, perhaps due to her creation at the hands of a Vampire. She wears an elegant black robe with white patterns, and possesses two radiant white wings. While she was tainted by Alruna, her wings were tainted in black and red. Personality Tinuviel is as one can expect of an angel : pure, kind and protective. She is compassionnate and genuinely seeks to guide mankind and protect it from outside corruption, especially at the hands of Angra Mainyu. She also often shows an incomprehension of human values and has troubles expressing and understanding her own emotions. However, Tinuviel also has a more ferocious side, perhaps due to Luther's shadowy influence. She can be ruthless and even vengeful when it comes to her enemies, and sometimes has somewhat of a dominating personality. Those traits were amplified by Alruna during her influence, turning her into a purity-obsessed tyrant. After her purification, though, Tinuviel is much softer, and would rather not let negative emotions have the better on her again, most likely in order to avoid falling once again. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Tinuviel is a high-class Angel with powerful physical abilities, including supernatural-level strength, agility and stamina. She easily overpowered and crushed Nathan despite the latter being a warrior able to fight godlike beings on an even level. * Elemental Manipulation: Tinuviel is associated with Light and Dark, the latter being much less proficiently used. Tinuviel's power over Light are as powerful as an angel can be, holding the light from the first Saint himself within her body. Her powers grow as she is linked to the three angelic sisters. * Semi-Divinity: Albeit not a true Deity, Tinuviel is Immortal and her powers can be amplified by belief, and she is able to grant her worshippers a fragment of her power through Divine Magic. Storylines * Wanderer in Time and Paradise Lost show Tinuviel's purification and her redemption. Trivia * Tinuviel's appearance and personality are tied to Magic: The Gathering's Avacyn. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar Category:Angel